


Drawn Dreams

by Lizlow



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: CxMSS2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: Drawn in his heart are his observations, his memories. Field reports are one thing, but he's adapted his own habits into an endearing scrapbook of sorts, and he dreams of her face, while wrapped snugly within the comfort of the scarf that she had given him, just a year ago.She's someone he's glad to be near.





	Drawn Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Collar x Malice Secret Santa event! Merry Christmas, Soup! Her request was primarily Yoshinari/Ichika, but also some interaction between the rest of the cast and Yoshinari too! I hope you enjoy!

Present, in hand.

Soul, content.

Warmth, secure.

It’s been a year since he’s gotten the scarf that’s currently wrapped around his neck, months since they’ve managed to exchange _those_ words. So many milestones are left to be turned and shelved and forever sworn to memory. That’s why his heart feels so secure, but so… so… fluffy!

For years and years, he’s been so often regarded to as _‘Such a good friend!’_ but never, ever anything more. Not that he would change _anything_ now, because he’s never quite felt _this_ way for anyone ever before! Goals are clear in mind, there’s a welcoming table to come back to, with siblings that have come to realize that the world is scary, but they are there, there for each other.

He really, really wants to protect that.

Under his arm rests a book, sealed in earnest with a cute and tight bow. He can’t make the wrapping as nice, or anywhere near as charming as Ichika can, but he does what he can. They’re in this together now, for better or worse! This book contains the small details that he really treasures the most, and he really hopes she does too!

He also has a new CD wrapped up (maybe a little bit clumsily) for Kazuki that he’s sure he’ll love!

It feels like an instant, but it likely isn’t, but his phone goes off loudly. It’s a LEAF message, it has to be. Considering how his heart _leaps_ , it’s got to be Ichika!

...That or the sudden noise shocked him, when coupled with how much in thought he was startled him, but his sense is usually pretty on point.

**[ LEAF from: Ichika-san ]**

> It’s really lively here...  
>  See you soon, Hideaki-san!  
>  ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

“Roger that!” He says aloud, only to immediately realize that she’s not actually right next to him, and therefore couldn’t respond.

Has he said he’s thankful yet? That this is the first Christmas he’ll spend with her as an _official_ couple. He’ll have more chances to really reflect on the year come _New Year’s_ , of course, but how can he not hold dearly the fact that it’s actually a (presumably) peaceful day!

**[ LEAF from: Yoshinari Hideaki ]**

> As expected!  
>  Be there shortly, Ichika-san!  
>  （⌒▽⌒ゞ

And it immediately slaps him in the face and wrenches his stomach that lively in this case means a definitely not peaceful time. Yet, even still, he supposes that that’s just how they are. Yanagi’s group has always been exciting and nice! Just very... very... _well_ , they’re interesting to Okazaki for a reason.

**[ LEAF from: Ichika-san ]**

> （╹◡╹）♡

But that’s an image to power Yoshinari past the stares (hopefully)! He has a steady, sturdy, logical, and rational head, or so one would like to think, given his position.

**[ LEAF from: Yoshinari Hideaki ]**

> \\(//∇//)\

Say as he might, at least. In the end, his heart is the one that’s giving way to this soft swell that goes up and up, and never ceases. It’s amazing, really, the strength of resolve that can come from a single touch, from a single message. He’ll always, _always_ do the very best he can, so he can keep being part of her life, and she, a part of his. One cannot call either of their jobs particularly safe, but they will do their best, to ensure that they feel like they’ve help the citizens, _Japan_ , just a tiny bit more.

Enveloped in the coziness of this cotton candy, he treks on the distance to Yanagi’s place, with a distinct pep in his step. Some might even describe it as “puppy-like” but that’s no matter! Maybe he is just that, but there’s no harm in that. His heart, her heart, they’re both calm, at ease with each other. The only storm to ‘look forward’ to... is that of their friends.

* * *

He comes upon the familiar building, entering and climbing the stairs. Almost immediately, he is greeted, _warmly_ , by two voices he _also_ knows all too well, the exchange also being that of an... unfortunately typical nature. What begins as _light_ shifts sours _really_ quickly, and he knows that this is what Ichika meant by lively.

 _Though_ , she didn’t even have to mention it for Yoshinari to know it. The air is prickled with Christmas cheer _and_ an unleashed beast. That is to say, it’s not quite the present of a greeting he was hoping for.

“Lala lala la la laaaaa~”

 _Well_ , _at least Mineo-san’s in high spirits..._ As always, he thinks. Ichika said how excited he was to set up the tree. That sort of childish... giddy, is something that’s really contagious, but he can’t fall into that trap! Listen, observe, and be careful!

“Oi, idiot, can it.”

“Eh? Why should I, Seaweed? You should smile more! You know what day it is, right? It’s _Christmas!_ ”

There’s silence, briefly, and judging by a resumed bit of typing, Yoshinari figures that Takeru decide to _attempt_ to ignore Mineo. Which, definitely doesn’t work, considering that all it does it work the red-head up more.

There’s a fit of rather rapid stomping -- did Mineo walk _up_ to Takeru’s desk? -- and then Mineo’s voice comes again.

“I take it back, that smile’s unsettling!! You really are trying to steal away the cheer with your bitter rays, aren’t you?!”

“Ha?” Yoshinari hears Takeru’s low _bark_ with ease, and he can just imagine the sort of expression on his face, “I’d say your brain has shrunk three sizes.”

“What?! First you steal my pudding, then you strike at and spit on the very spirit of Christmas!”

“Now, now...” Yanagi cuts in.

Yoshinari’s hand hovers over the door knob, hesitant to open it, he’s not even willing to try a knock.

_Ye~ah! Maybe I should just turn around leave? I’ll contact her and we can have a quiet celebration with no fighting! It’ll just be her, me, Kazuki-kun, and—_

“Yoshi~nari-kun~”

 “Gahhh?! O-Okazaki-senpai..?!”

Did the door open in the split-second he was thinking? Did Okazaki come through some secret place? Either way he’s way too powerful, and should definitely let _him go!_

“Yes, yes, missed you too~!” Okazaki, with his ever- _demonically_ sweet smile, unsettles Yoshinari. It’s the face he makes when he has something planned.

“Senpai, could I-”

_M-Merry Christmas... wait, no, no, it really can’t be considered ‘merry’ can it? Not with those eyes! It’s evil I sense! Did someone let him spike... I mean, steal Yanagi-san’s cook-_

“Hmm? Hey, hey, what’s this?”

Okazaki, with his ever- _demonically_ -sweet smile, holds up the book up, and the beginning of his life flashes before his eyes. While nothing was too unflattering, still, it’s embarrassing!

As he’d later probably add, the _entire_ air about his superior officer could only be described properly in a single kaomoji:

> (・｀ω´・)

_And_ that certainly isn’t the last of it, considering it _is_ Okazaki.

“Nothing for you, senpai! That’s for Ichika-san, and I’d really appreciate if you didn’t peep at all!”

That’s _not_ quite the way he had imagined he’d squeak back, but his mouth will, in someone else’s terms, _yap_ away.

“It’s an extra special book of my labor and--”

“Eeehhh, so it has secrets in it?” As usual, Okazaki’s selective listening strikes, and _all_ he takes away from that phrase is that Yoshinari should have held onto it better. “Can I see?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Aww...” but there’s not a bit of sadness crossing his features at all. It’s just _teasing_ , as usual! Considering what Okazaki always has up his sleeve, that feigned sorrow is not something for sore ears to just let fly by. “I wish you would share how adorable your memories with Ichika-chan rea~lly~ are~”

“Not happening today, senpai!”

Instead of anything _bad_ coming at him, Okazaki (roughly) pats him on the back, as if saying _‘Well, well, go on then, and good luck!’_

In fact, Okazaki smiles again, and simply says, “Act safe!”

With Okazaki’s _permission_ , or more, the fact that he moved out of the way, and handed him back the book, Yoshinari cautiously enters the apartment. The layout is the same as ever, with the addition of festive decorations and a tree and that Mineo clearly prided everything are. It seems that things quelled down a bit from moments prior too.

It doesn’t take long for Yoshinari to see, first, Kazuki, and then, as though the lights really shined on just her, Ichika. She peers over to him, with a wave, and a smile just so bright, that it seems to warm his heart and bring sparkles that are even more brilliant than those on the tree.

He’s so grateful.

“Welcome, Hideaki-san!”

“Ichika-san, I’m here!”

Readied to march over, he makes his move to get closer, closer to Ichika, with a beam on his face that’s only amplifying _her joy_. It’s _no wonder_ he almost immediately gets stopped again, this time by Mineo.

_Gah! This is just like last year..._

The situation is different, but it’s the same feeling. Being on the verge to getting to her, saying the right words, the right actions, and being cut off by not one, but _two_ people. Not only that, but they’re the _same men_ in the _same order_. It’s got to be some kind of joke, but it isn’t. It’s just his luck for being on a good tiding spree, isn’t it?

“You really are sneaky, Yoshinari!”

“What makes you say that, Mineo-san?” Yoshinari’s really caught up in the cheer of things, or at least trying to act it, but on the inside, he’s _crying_ just a bit.

“First you steal Hoshino’s heart, then you have the guts to so openly flirt with her here, while the rest of us--”

“Ah, Mineo-san, just because you’re luckless, doesn’t mean you need to get so far down!” There’s a wide smile on Yoshinari’s face, so yes, he’s definitely taken in to the mood of things. Maybe the real reason is because the comradery of being single isn’t there, and that he pities the man just a bit. There’s no telling, but regardless, he spares no words. “We’re all friends here!”

“Yoshinari, you stamp on the pride of this warrior..!! I, the great Mineo Enomoto, will prove that I’m not--”

Yoshinari watches as Mineo crashes backwards, into the probably one of the worst possible situations. All attention is now drawn to the center of this holly-jolly arrangement! Great!

“ _Enomoto. Yoshinari._ ”

“Y-Yanagi-san?” Both of them sputter out, turning to face the older man.  

Yanagi’s stare, his precaution, reaches that level of a father once again. He thought he had cleared this level before? Should he have asked even more for permission? Wait, wait, what is he thinking? This issue has multiple parts. _Think them through_ :

One, Mineo definitely knocked those really nice-looking sweets off the table.

Two, Takeru is ready to give him a _word_.

Three, Yanagi is holding Takeru back, but giving a stern look to all parties involved, regardless.

_These guys are seriously wolves! All of them!_

Well, if things went quietly, without a hitch, it might not actually be them. Hard to believe that these people are completely capable, cool, and not total disasters, huh? It’s all in his observation notes, and little snippets are in what he has to give to her, too.

Yanagi really does have a level-head, through! He’s reasonable, and one of the people that trusted (at least, Yoshinari _hopes so_ ) his _insistence_ to help Ichika in the first place. The man even manages to calm this gust before it develops into a tornado! His look over was a stop -- and stall? Perhaps it would be better termed as an informant hand-over on the fact that Ichika had managed to break away from the finishing touches she wanted to set in.

“Alright, little brother Kazuki-kun~, let’s let the adults play!”

“Ghhhh, you know what! Who needs them and their totally-mushy displays! Kazuki, you and I are in this together, Big Brother Mineo has your back!”

“I’m good. No thanks.”

Finally, _finally_ , Yoshinari makes it to Ichika, and in his happiness, wraps his arms around her into a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Ichika-san!”

“Mmhmm! You too, Hideaki-san!”

When things settle down, just a little bit, the two of them find themselves sitting peacefully on the couch, with two mugs of Yanagi’s signature hot cocoa resting on the table in front of them. Promises of a day for just the two of them surfaces and motivates, but for now, the noisy atmosphere is, while troublesome, comfortable. These are their friends, after all!

The book full of drawings Yoshinari gave to Ichika lays across both of their laps, and she turns the pages, her smile growing wider and wider with each new image.

 _She’s so cute..!!_ Yoshinari thinks.

“Oh! There are a lot of blank pages too...”

“Yup! I wanted... to keep being able to fill them in. Ichika-san, please let me stay by your side.”

“Of course, Hideaki-san. Please, continue to treat me well!”

Undeniably, the atmosphere around them is so very sweet, that’s it’s once again attracted the attention of the others in the room. And once again, the banter that ever charms the surrounding air consumes everything in its wake.

“Do you think you’ll be adding today in as well..?”

“If you’ll let me!” Yoshinari laughs.

He’d soon have much, _much_ more in store! This sweet, bumpy ride of adoration really loves to throw some fun loops at them. At least they’ve got their friend’s encouragement, blessing, and support... right?

* * *

A few hours pass, and it comes time for them to set off. They thank Yanagi and everyone and leave, arm-in-arm, with Kazuki coming along behind them. _Better watching mush than being teased,_ probably. Yoshinari and Kazuki get along, so it works out fine. He was right about the younger liking the CD too! (Thank goodness!)

“Okazaki-senpai had the nerve to force feed Mineo-san and myself those hot-sauce cookies!” Yoshinari seems to be twitching, out of frustration, at himself for expecting to get away scrape free, and at Okazaki for bringing _those_. “With that smile of his, no less!”

“I know, I know, but at least I was able to get the milk quickly...”

Come to think of it, it was probably a punishment of sorts, those cookies. Inside the gifts Okazaki had been so kind to give them, rested _more of them_ , along with other weird food they would definitely _not_ eat. There are bits and pieces of “kind” gifts, but Yoshinari would rather not mention them!

“Oh, Nee-san, Yoshinari-san,” Kazuki breaks the air by speaking, “Isshiki-san sent a message. Said he wishes you two luck.”

“Thank Isshiki-san very much!”

“He’s more than welcome to come over soon, Kazuki.”

“I’ll tell him. Thanks,” Kazuki does smile in this moment, and it makes all of them much more glad for this.

Upon arriving to the square, an idea pops to Yoshinari’s head. Such a simple one! Yet, well, it should be right, shouldn’t it? This swelling, fluffy feeling is endless, and if he doesn’t just _leap_ on it, he’ll miss the rosy cheeks (which the cold has a bit to do with, but no matter).

“Ah! Ichika-san, Kazuki-kun!” The stars in his eyes are sure bright, but how can he help that, when he’s so close to them? A wonderful girlfriend, and a dear _younger brother_. He hopes every Christmas can just as wonderful as this one! Things may never be _perfect_ , but the flaws, the raging storms, and the cotton candy that can inflate and deflate like a balloon, it’s all so worthwhile. “Aren’t these lights great?”

After all, there’s love, special strength observed, persevered, and put forward. Ichika’s _amazing_. And the both of them will _protect_ what they have, and continue to grow, side-by-side.

“They are!”

“Yeah,” Kazuki answers, and upon Yoshinari scans the busy scene for a place to sit. By chance (and gosh is their luck up) just that sort of spot is found. First, Yoshinari holds up his phone, and he manages to take _two_ pictures. One of the three of them, and then one of just himself and Ichika (and he immediately sets that one as his phone background!)

“Oi, I think I’ll head on home.”

“Eh? Are you sure, Kazuki?”

“Yeah, I want to give you and Yoshinari-san some time to yourselves,” Kazuki answers her, “Come home safe. See you later.”

“Got it! I swear that Ichika-san will get home safe and sound!”

Kazuki may have left, but it’s alright! Yoshinari quietly thanks him, and shifts gears, preparing for the next part of the plan. “Ichika-san, if I may have the book for a moment!”

“Oh, alright!”

She hands him the drawing book and watches as he flips it open to the next black page, taking out the pens he has on his person (likely for work, mind you), setting about to drawing _her_ on the page, and writing down little things here and there about the night, the moment.

Once he finishes, he nods, handing the book and the pens over to Ichika, “And now it’s your turn!” Red dusts his cheeks, and his heart pounds, but he’s absolutely calm, “This way, this entry is can celebrate everything this day means!”

Ichika smiles and then adds her drawing of him to the page, in compliance to his idea.

 _Ah!_ The laughter that fills their little corner of the square, and the lights that cannot compare to how absolutely breathtaking the feeling around them is.

“ _Last year, the scarf I’m wearing, and the fact that she thought of me was plenty. This year, the fact that the person I love is right here beside me, makes me feel like I’m the luckiest in the world! Even how cruel Okazaki-senpai was couldn’t take it away.”_

_“Fufu, Hideaki-san is so reliable, and adorable. I’m so happy I got to spend today with him, and I want... to spend more days beside him. Let’s stay safe, and continue to do our best.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I really do.”_

Love is snug and cozy, like a blanket blessed by a fairy, stinging close. It can be bumpy, painful, but when they lead up to such gleeful moments, the troubles and woes, the storm, becomes manageable.

Both of them are serious about that.

 


End file.
